Panekuk
by kelincingantuk
Summary: "Aku buru-buru ke sini karena kamu bilang ada hal gawat,"/"Yeah. Hal gawatnya adalah; nggak ada yang bisa mencicipi panekuk buatanku,"/nejiten/oneshot/kelincingantuk2k18


[ summary ] "Aku buru-buru ke sini karena kamu bilang ada hal gawat,"/"Yeah. Hal gawatnya adalah; nggak ada yang bisa mencicipi panekuk buatanku,"/nejiten/oneshot/kelincingantuk2k18

 **.**

 **Panekuk** — _a nejiten fanfiction_ _by_ kelincingantuk (awesumbohemian) 2018.

Naruto dan segala karakternya hanya milik Om Masashi Kishimoto.

.

 **warn!:** nejiten, oneshot, PENDEK, au, ngawur, ah ya sudahlah.

.

.

 _selamat menikmati, para penikmat nejiten!_

.

.

.

.

.

Ponsel Neji berdering pagi-pagi sekali, ketika pemuda itu sedang melakukan kegiatan rutinnya tiap pagi; bermeditasi. Neji tadinya tidak berniat mengangkat panggilan yang masuk, tetapi ternyata sang penelepon _ngotot_ sekali. Sudah habis dering ponsel Neji, tapi detik berikutnya masuk lagi panggilan yang lain.

Akhirnya Neji menyerah di panggilan kelima. Ia bangkit dari posisi meditasinya, lalu mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya sepagi ini, mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Ha—"

" _Neji! Gawat! Tolong aku!_ "

 _Trek._

Hanya begitu saja. Bahkan Neji belum sempat menyelesaikan kata _halo_ -nya. Dengan bingung, Neji menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, menatap layar ponsel pintarnya. Dahinya mengernyit begitu mengetahui bahwa yang baru saja meneleponnya dan meminta tolong adalah Tenten.

 _Tenten?_

.

.

Neji menatap sepiring penuh panekuk hangat berlumur madu yang baru saja diletakkan Tenten di meja di hadapannya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada gadis yang kini sudah duduk manis di seberang meja. Tenten tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Aku buru-buru ke sini karena kamu bilang ada hal gawat," gumam Neji. "Dan kamu bilang _tolong_."

Ya, begitu sadar bahwa yang tadi meminta tolong padanya lewat telepon adalah Tenten, Neji langsung berpakaian lengkap dan berlari ke rumah Tenten yang—untungnya—hanya berbeda satu stasiun dengan rumahnya. Bahkan Neji tidak ingat lagi apakah saat ia pergi, ia sudah pamit pada orang rumah atau belum. Ponselnya juga tertinggal di kamarnya.

Pasalnya, Tenten jarang sekali meminta tolong padanya. Gadisnya itu sangat mandiri—dan kuat. Tenten bisa menghajar satu geng motor sendirian. Jadi Neji pikir, kalau gadis yang biasa mencepol rambutnya itu meminta tolong, berarti ada hal yang benar-benar gawat terjadi padanya—

" _Yeah_ ," Tenten menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. "Hal gawatnya adalah; nggak ada yang bisa mencicipi panekuk buatanku,"

—bukannya hal sepele seperti ini.

Mata lavender Neji membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Jangan bercanda,"

Tenten malah memperlihatkan deretan giginya, _nyengir_ lebar. "Oke, maafkan aku."

Neji menghela napas. Menelan lagi bulat-bulat emosinya. Memang kadang-kadang gadis di hadapannya ini bertindak seenaknya saja. Padahal Neji tadi sudah sempat panik. Ia sampai tidak ingat untuk naik kereta—yang bisa mengantarnya lebih cepat sampai ke rumah Tenten dibanding berlari-lari seperti tadi. Neji mau marah, tapi juga lega begitu tau Tenten baik-baik saja.

"Terserah," Neji mengalah. Sejujurnya, Neji tidak pernah bisa tidak mengalah pada gadis itu.

Senyum Tenten mengembang lebar ketika tau Neji tidak akan memarahinya. "Ayo, dicicipi!" ia menyodorkan sebuah sendok kepada Neji.

Neji menerima sendok yang disodorkan Tenten. Kemudian mulai menyendok panekuk yang ditawarkan Tenten padanya.

"Ini kali pertamaku membuat panekuk sendiri. Biasanya aku dibantu Hinata," jelas Tenten.

Neji hanya menggumam samar. Memasukkan suapa pertamanya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya pelan. Dahinya mengernyit sedikit, detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali lurus seperti sebelumnya.

"Enak?" tanya Tenten penuh harap, tidak paham arti dari kernyitan sekilas yang dibuat Neji tadi.

Kepala Neji bergerak mengangguk. "Enak," pujinya. "Nggak kusangka."

"Kamu meremehkan aku," dengus Tenten bangga.

"Boleh aku tambah madunya?" pinta Neji, mengabaikan dengusan penuh kebanggaan yang dikeluarkan Tenten barusan.

Senyuman Tenten kembali merekah, kali ini bahkan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan di dapur," dengan bersemangat, Tenten melesat ke dapurnya, mengambil tambahan madu untuk Neji-nya tersayang.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya," Neji menelungkupkan sendoknya di atas piring panekuknya yang kini hanya tinggal sedikit madunya saja yang tersisa. Mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Tenten. "Boleh aku pulang—sekarang? Aku takut orang rumah khawatir karena aku tiba-tiba pergi."

Tenten mengangguk gembira, karena panekuk yang ia berikan pada Neji, tandas. Ia berdiri, mengantar pemuda Hyuga itu ke pintu depan.

"Aku pulang dulu," pamit Neji ketika sepatunya selesai ia pasang di kaki.

" _M-hm_ ," hanya itu saja jawaban Tenten.

Neji menundukkan kepalanya sopan sebelum melangkah meninggalkan apartemen Tenten.

"Neji!" panggilan dari Tenten membuat Neji menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya, kembali menghadap Tenten. Gadis itu menyusul Neji, menarik kerah baju Neji, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Neji. "Satu lagi!"

Neji terkejut. Menoleh ke Tenten. "Ap—?" Neji tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata tanyanya karena Tenten sudah keburu mencium bibirnya.

Manis, seperti madu.

"Maaf, kalau aku selalu bikin kamu repot," cengiran Tenten kembali terpampang di wajahnya. "Lain kali akan aku buatkan panekuk lagi,"

Neji mengelus tengkuknya. Tidak menduga ciuman tadi. Salah tingkah. "Ah, _um.._. sama-sama. Aku nggak keberatan, kok," katanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dengan lengannya. "Sampai jumpa,"

Tenten melambaikan tangannya pada Neji yang kali ini benar-benar melangkah pulang. Setelah punggung Neji sudah tidak terlihat lagi, gadis itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Berjalan ke dapur. Membuka kulkas, mengambil sepiring panekuk lagi yang memang sengaja ia sisihkan untuk dirinya.

"Sekarang saatnya aku yang cicipi," Tenten mencolek madu yang melumuri panekuknya. Menutup kulkasnya, kemudian berjalan menuju meja tempat Neji makan tadi. Duduk. Lalu tanpa repot-repot mengambil sendok, ia mengambil sepotong panekuk, menggigit sisinya dengan gigitan besar.

Detik berikutnya ia meringis keras. Menyemburkan isi mulutnya ke lantai.

Melotot.

"Asiiiin!" serunya kaget. Menjulurkan lidahnya, berharap dengan begitu rasa asin yang melekat kuat di lidahnya bisa menghilang.

Baru menyadari arti kernyitan di dahi Neji tadi, dan kenapa pemuda itu berkali-kali menambahkan madu ke panekuknya.

.

.

.

yey, selesai!

.

.

.

.

wah, udah lama nggak bikin nejiten lagi, aku bahagia karena aku bisa bikin roman mereka lagi, walau kalau inget neji rasanya pingin bikin om masashi kishimoto nyusul neji aja ke alam sana. hiks.

 **review kamu sangat berharga** untuk kemajuan fandom nejiten (dan untuk aku), karena tanpa review, aku nggak akan bisa terus produksi fic nejiten. terima kasih!

 _(kalian bisa cek profil untuk fic nejiten lainnya!)_

.

.


End file.
